T'Findell's Marriage Contract
Kenderson answered the door in his ever efficient manner. "Your Grace, welcome home. Your father is waiting for you in the Library." Leeonath snorted slightly, barely nodding as he walked into the marbleized foyer. Gold glittered, polished, crystal nearly glowed with a diamond brilliance and one could feel the very power of mana swirling in the very air. The fourth Duke walked down the branching halls, heading east towards where his father awaited. Brows furrowing he wondered yet again, what his parent wanted to see him about., whatever it was, it could not be good-thusly why he procrastinated for so long. Entering, his gaze focused upon the fireplace, his father's back was turned, yet both were instantly aware of each other., nearly mirroring in looks and appearances, no one could ever doubt he was from the BloodElf's loins. "Hello Father, you wish to see me?" Leeo's voice dolled in the concealed boredom, long practice skill held in court. "Yes." One palm rested against the polished mantel, as he continued to stare into the cold ashes. Leeonath snorted quietly again, before walking along the bookcases, browsing books he read years ago. "And.. what, praytell, do you want?" Duke T'Findell III shifted his gaze backwards at his son. Thinking of the names that were whispered in court...Cad, Rake, Scoundrel, Boor, and even a Blackguard Devil. The list went on, as court rumors go, in this case, most were actually accurate. Setting his jaw, he straightened and turned, facing Leeonath squarely. Power surge through the patriarch. "You are to be married. The contract is signed." Leeo's head snapped over, surprise flickered over his schooled features, shocked registering, before his entire face flushed crimson in anger. Hissing softly, the words rushed across the room. "Wh''at...?"'' Duke the third, nodded once, walking slowly towards an opposite window to stare out over the lower estates. "In three months time. Your reputations precedes you, most Houses won't have anything connected.." He paused, pressing his lips into a thin line. "..to do with our own now. Sunfall apparently is on hard times, their offer is one I dare not refuse, if I want to continue our bloodline." Leeonath swallowed the roar that rose listening. Speaking low, his fist clench. "And.. if I refuse this farce of a contract?" His father gazed directly at his son and heir. A sneer formed. "You will be hunted and killed." He let that statement sink in with Leeo's widening eyes. "I will not waste any more of my time, money or thoughts on you. Instead I will concentrate upon a recently discovered offspring." He shrugged, snorting much like his son. "Apparently one of my mistresses bore a son several years ago." Leeonath scowled, jealously instantly hit him. A half brother? "What?! Who? What is his name? Which Mistress? Seelyian? Imere? Cuiastte?" His father waved away the outburst. "Does not matter Leeo, the fact remains. I would have your answer now, or you are dead to me from this moment onwards." The fourth T'Findell's mind whirled, court skills quickly came into play and a smile formed. He would bide his time, but needed that moment to arrive. "Of course Father, I would be more than happy to marry this.. " Paused trying to remember which house he was to be linked with. ".. Sunfall girl." He bowed forward, respectfully, seething with hatred, raging in the trap he was currently webbed. His father's eyes slitted, stonily knowing the tricks, nodded, accepting the answer. "Good. At least you have some wisdom left. " He turned and looked back out the window. "I have arranged a meeting with your fiancé for later this afternoon. Garments are pressed and in your rooms. I suggest you freshen up and get out of those filthy street clothes. Kirk has readied your bathwaters." The dismissal tone recognized, Leeonath bowed again, turning on a heel, he stormed off to his quarters, plans already forming on how to get out of this..joke idea. The most simplest plot that came to mind. Be a down right nasty miscreant to the chit of a lass, making her run from him in tears, begging her parents to get out of marrying him. He actually chuckled,this could be fun after all... Welcome_News